A Shift in the Past
by sportsjunky
Summary: "The future is unknown. Each facing our own reality. For now we advance," Turn back the pendulum and change reality, how different would a world without Aizen be? Summary inside, multiple pairings.


"The future is unknown. Each facing our own reality. For now we advance," Turn back the pendulum and change reality, how different would a world without Aizen be? Four children, Byakuya, Gin, Soi-fon, and Shuuhei face their own futures with their own challenges. Each having a special power that could change the future of the Soul Society. But will the consequences be good or bad? And without Aizen what other evil mastermind will rise up? Many future pairings.

This story begins 111 years from the first episode, so basically a year before the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.

* * *

><p>Byakuya tilted his sword back adjusting to the other sword pressing against his. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the older boy opposing him. He could sense the over-confidence glazing in the brown haired boy's eyes. With a swift move Byakuya pushed off the sword, and dodged the ensuing attack with ease by side stepping it. Byakuya swung his own sword up at the same moment and stopped the blade right as it rested on the other boy's neck. The boy dropped his sword and looked with wide eyes at Byakuya who held the position motionlessly. Seconds rolled by without any movement.<p>

"That's enough Byakuya." Called out a weary voice finally. The raven haired boy dropped his stance and gave the brown haired boy a stiff bow before turning towards the voice, an annoyed look on his face.

"You couldn't find anyone better?" Byakuya asked the man. The boy in question looked down in shame and rushed to leave the training grounds. The man watched him go before turning back to the young noble.

"He was a good opponent."

"Not good enough." The boy mumbled in return. The man waved his hand dismissively, Byakuya was right as always. He was better than any other training partner he could find.

"I'm starting to run out of things to teach you." The man said with a laugh but was met with a cold glare.

"You noticed that just now, "Byakuya retorted, "_Sensei_?" The tone of the noble's voice didn't sit well with the man and he frowned, knowing that was all he would be able to get away with.

"That is all, you are dismissed." Byakuya turned sharply at the statement heading straight inside to the Kuchiki manor. The boy ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, fingering the locks till they draped against his shoulders. Training had started to become less and less challenging. He could only learn so much by himself, and the sensei his family stuck him with was useless. Byakuya needed more than the simple lessons the other children his age were receiving.

With a sigh he took a turn into the room where the maid would usually set his tea after his training. But as he looked up Byakuya was surprised to see his grandfather sitting down with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Ah, there you are Byakuya." The aged man said. Byakuya shook his head to lose the stunned expression; he replaced it with a smile and bowed deeply in respect. Eagerly he sat down next to the head of the Kuchiki family.

"Grandfather, it's so good to see you. I didn't know you were coming today!" Byakuya said trying to mask his obvious excitement. He looked up to his grandfather greatly and believed him to be one of the strongest shigami in the Soul Society. Ginrei in turn smiled gently at the boy and set down his tea.

"I wasn't expecting to come either." He started; Byakuya frowned slightly as the old man reached into his robe for something. When his hand came out there was a envelope in it. Ginrei offered the envelope to Byakuya. "This is for you."

Byakuya stared at it and quickly noticed the Gotei 13 seal on the front. He accepted the envelope with two hands but was then unsure what to do. He glanced up at his grandfather curiously.

"What is it?' he asked.

"I'm not sure; I only know that the head captain Yamamota asked me to give it to you." Ginrei responded with pride in his voice. Byakuya's eyes widened at the statement. What would the head captain offer to a young boy like himself?

"I'm sorry grandfather, thank you." He said quickly placing the envelope on the table yet unable to take his eyes off of it. Genri observed him with amusement and slowly rose up from his sitting position.

"I think I'll take a walk." He stated walking to the door, "Make sure you mention to one of the maids that we have a guest."

"I'm sure they already know you're here."

"I'm not talking about myself." Genrei said and shut the door before Byakuya could question him. The boy stared at the door for a few seconds waiting for his grandfather to be far enough away. When he was satisfied he reached for the envelope and quickly ripped it open grabbing for the letter inside.

His eyes sped through the words and were soon clouded with confusion at the content. Byakuya set the letter down and tried thinking. Unable to achieve anything, however, he mumbled incoherently and stashed the letter away in order to ask his grandfather later. He instead grabbed for his abounded wooden sword and set his sights for the training grounds again. Although confused at the letter, Byakuya knew one thing was clear from it. He needed to sharpen his skills.

"Gin!"

A young red haired girl walked down a dirtied street in the Rukon district. She had a slightly annoyed pout on her pretty face and she continued looking about the area. Her kimono was worn out and dirtied, while her overall appearance was a bit disheveled.

"Gin!" she cried out again her voice hitting a note of urgency. She sighed with concern evident on her face and slowly made her way back where she came. The girl eventually reached a tiny shack with a curtain acting as a door. She pushed back the cloth to enter and was surprised to see a white haired boy sitting in the house casually. He looked up at her a grin on his lips.

"Hello Rangiku." He said pleasantly, he then held up a bucket with a barely flopping fish inside. "I brought dinner." She glared at him with her fists in a tight knot against her hips.

"You're gone for five days and then just magically show up with fish and expect me to be all okay with it?" she asked her tone causing the boy to rub the back of his head meekly.

"I'm sorry," he said sounding genuine, "I got lost." She rolled her eyes and headed towards him looking down in the bucket to see the fish flailing inside with some water still in the bottom.

"I bet you were all good and well about leaving me behind till you realized you can't cook to save your life. Isn't that right Gin?" She smiled at him as his lips dipped down with an uncharacteristic frown.

"Now that's not fair, I cooked for you just last week." He retorted.

"It was awful." She said sticking out her tongue. Rangiku then reached for the bucket and turned to her makeshift cooker, a pot underneath a fire.

"Then it's settled, I won't do that to you again." Gin smirked. She had a light smile on as she plucked the fish out of the bucket and dropped it in the pot.

"What won't you do? Leave me behind again?" she asked slyly. His smile faltered at the statement.

"I'm sorry." He said again, "Something came up and…" he drifted off as Rangiku held up a hand.

"It's alright Gin." Rangiku said laughing lightly. "Look I'm not your mother, you don't have to tell me where you're going and when exactly you're coming back all the time. You have other priorities. It's just that it'd be nice if you told me you were leaving just so I would know. I worry sometimes is all." She muttered the last part with her face tinting red. Gin smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Anyway," she said quickly shaking her head and turning back to her cooking, "I think I'll make my special Fish Stew! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" her question was met with silence. She glared at him menacingly. "Gin?"

"I don't want to get you mad." He answered. She threw the dirty fish water in his face. As he jumped up in surprise and looked down at his wet clothes Rangiku smiled with satisfaction and poked the fish to check how hot it was. The annoying part, of course, was the fact that Gin wouldn't say anything. He was a perfect gentleman and would never get mad at Rangiku for anything she did to him. Of course while the red head abused this privilege at times; it wasn't as fun without retaliation. She turned around slightly to see Gin holding up a letter in his hand with a worried look on his face. Rangiku turned fully around to get a better look as Gin started shaking the letter to make it dry.

"What is that?" Rangiku asked. Gin gave her a quick look before checking back with the letter. He snuck it back in his robes and plastered on his trademark smile.

"Ah, nothing that important." She raised her eyebrows questionably but decided not to continue, she already saw what was on the cover. Rangiku added more ingredients to the stew and watched Gin carefully. What could he be doing that would involve the Gotei 13?

* * *

><p>Review Please!<p> 


End file.
